Retrouvailles
by Ursae Majoris
Summary: No sé por qué me resultas tan familiar – o por qué no se siente como que apenas estoy comenzando a conocerte, sino como si estuviese recordando quien eres. Cómo cada sonrisa, cada susurro, me acerca más a la imposible conclusión de que ya te he conocido antes, te he amado antes – en otro tiempo, en otro lugar – en otra vida.
1. Ch 1: Tres en punto y contando

**RETROUVAILLES: **[Francés] Felicidad de reencontrarse nuevamente después de un largo tiempo.

No sé por qué me resultas tan familiar — o por qué no se siente como que apenas estoy comenzando a conocerte, sino como si estuviese recordando quien eres. Cómo cada sonrisa, cada susurro, me acerca más a la imposible conclusión de que ya te he conocido antes, te he amado antes — en otro tiempo, en otro lugar — en otra vida.

_Almas gemelas, Lang Leav._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 1: TRES EN PUNTO Y CONTANDO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3:00 pm**_

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, la bajita, regordeta, solterona de cuarenta, Stephanie Waters — Teffie para los amigos — dio un paso dentro, los lentes cuadrados de pasta negra encajados en la nariz escondida tras la agenda. Una figura más alta, de ropas oscuras y cabello rubio platinado, se recortaba detrás de ella, un paso fuera.

"El señor Malfoy ha llegado." Hermione dio un corto suspiro, se acomodó los anteojos de lectura sobre el puente de la nariz y cerró el folder que había estado leyendo. Al menos era puntual.

"Hazle pasar," y así fue, apenas pronunció la última silaba, Teffie estaba dándole paso a Malfoy y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Hermione se pellizcó la rodilla por debajo del escritorio y se dio valor internamente

"Buenos días, Malfoy, ¿Cómo estás?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3:12 pm**_

"Hacía tiempo que no te veía, ¿Dónde te metiste, Malfoy?"

"Ámsterdam."

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"Top Secret. Lo que importa es que ahora estoy aquí,… y soy tu jefe."

"Vete al infierno,"

"Nah, ya he estado ahí y es más divertido de lo que piensas."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3:41 pm**_

"No sabía que usaras lentes."

"Tengo vista cansada."

"Siempre dije que leer te dejaría daños colaterales, pero pensé que serían un poco más… psicológicos."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**4:16 pm**_

"¿Crees que no soy perfectamente capaz de hacer ese reporte sin tu ayuda, Granger?"

"¿Qué? … por Merlín, Malfoy, cállate ¿quieres? No importa si puedes hacer el reporte por tu propia cuenta, pero es necesario, dado que jamás has trabajado en el departamento, que alguien te apoye en este tipo de cosas; además, Shacklebolt me lo ordenó. Jamás dije que quería ayudarte."

"Jamás pedí tu ayuda"

"Bien"

"Bien"

"Genial."

**.**

**.**

**.**

4:45 pm

"Granger, de verdad, necesito un descanso"

"No seas nena, Malfoy."

"Bah, di lo que quieras, llevo casi dos horas sentado, ya no siento el trasero…"

"Ew! Demasiada información, gracias."

"Quisieras, Granger."

"En tus sueños."

"Repito,… quisieras."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**5:24 pm**_

"¿Por qué te divorciaste, Granger?"

"¿Por qué no te casaste con Greengrass, Malfoy?"

"Yo pregunté primero…"

"Y yo después, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: el orden de los factores no altera el producto."

"Granger—

"¿Malfoy?"

"Olvídalo."

"Por supuesto, no soy una cotilla."

"Permíteme que lo dude…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**6:09 pm**_

"Entonces, eso es todo."

"Yup."

"Te veo mañana, Malfoy."

"Se puntual."

"Siempre lo soy."

"Si tú lo dices…"

"Ya vete, Malfoy."

La puerta se cerró con un sonido seco, certero. Hermione suspiró, poco más de tres horas en esa cuasi reunión con Malfoy y después de todo él no era tan desagradable como parecía. Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de algo, tampoco sentía el trasero.

_Maldición_

Sin duda mañana sería un día muy largo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Ch 2: Repítelo tres veces

**RETROUVAILLES: **[Francés] Felicidad de reencontrarse nuevamente después de un largo tiempo.

No sé por qué me resultas tan familiar — o por qué no se siente como que apenas estoy comenzando a conocerte, sino como si estuviese recordando quien eres. Cómo cada sonrisa, cada susurro, me acerca más a la imposible conclusión de que ya te he conocido antes, te he amado antes — en otro tiempo, en otro lugar — en otra vida.

_Almas gemelas, Lang Leav._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPITULO 2: REPÍTELO TRES VECES

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_2:11 pm_**

"Llegas tarde."

Hermione detuvo sus pasos y alzó la vista, Malfoy estaba sentado en el escritorio, con un libro, que de seguro pesaba más de cinco kilos, entre las manos. No la miraba directamente, pero sus ojos se elevaban ligeramente para poder verla por encima de los bordes del libro.

"Lo siento, Teffie me retrasó con unos documentos. "Se disculpó, reconociendo que, por más que no le gustara, él era su nuevo jefe ahora.

"Bien, entonces empecemos."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_3:10 pm_**

"¿Entonces este tal McLean es el idiota que los dejó prácticamente en quiebra?"

"Sí, el muy imbécil," Masculló y Draco no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una viejita cascarrabias cuando _por accidente_ pisabas sus tulipanes. "Ya se puso una demanda en contra de McLean, pero el Wizengamot no ha resuelto nada. Aun así, hemos estado comprando acciones en la bolsa de valores y se ha recuperado casi el cincuenta por ciento de lo que perdimos."

"Y aun así es muy poco, necesitaran de un milagro para pasar del mes."

"Para eso te trajeron, ¿Cierto, Malfoy? Eres el dios de las finanzas en Alemania."

"¿Me has estado investigando, Granger, tan rápido salió tu vena acosadora?"

"Pff…Por favor…"

Bajó la mirada hacia los papeles que estaban desparramados sobre el escritorio, con las mejillas coloreadas de un sutil rosa. Escuchó la risita burlesca de Malfoy y el rubor incrementó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_3:40 pm_**

"¿Granger?"

"¿Si?"

"Sal conmigo."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Sal conmigo."

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Acaso estás sorda? No lo pienso repetir de nuevo."

"No, es solo que yo… ¿Qué? Oh, Malfoy—"

"Sal conmigo, Granger."

"Yo…"

Hermione balbuceó por unos segundos y después sacudió la cabeza estupefacta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_4:10 pm_**

"Hola, Alffie, ¿Cómo estás?"

Ella obtuvo exactamente la respuesta que esperaba, un agudo ladrido. Alffie era su nueva mascota, un pomerania blanco de ocho meses. Hermione lo compró en una tienda de mascotas muggle, cansada de todos los días llegar a casa y darse cuenta de que el viejo Crookshanks ya estaba en mejor vida.

Fue hasta la cocina y fijó la vista en el calendario del refrigerador. Con un suspiro de resignación y la mano temblándole dudosa, tachó el sábado 15 de marzo y escribió en letras pequeñas:

_Cita con Malfoy, 6:00 pm.__Paul's__Café._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Ch 3: Desecha las malas costumbres

**RETROUVAILLES: **[Francés] Felicidad de reencontrarse nuevamente después de un largo tiempo.

No sé por qué me resultas tan familiar — o por qué no se siente como que apenas estoy comenzando a conocerte, sino como si estuviese recordando quien eres. Cómo cada sonrisa, cada susurro, me acerca más a la imposible conclusión de que ya te he conocido antes, te he amado antes — en otro tiempo, en otro lugar — en otra vida.

_Almas gemelas, Lang Leav._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 3: DESECHA LAS MALAS COSTUMBRES

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**15 de marzo de 2003**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_5:58 pm_**

Hermione se miró en el espejo una vez más. Hizo una mueca y pasó su peso de un pie a otro. No es que quisiera verse despampanante para su _cita_con Malfoy, pero tampoco quería ir como pordiosera.

Después de cinco minutos de solo contemplar su reflejo, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta su closet. Pasó la vista por la ropa y recordando que el clima estaba bastante frío, tomó una blusa holgada manga larga color durazno y se la puso encima del top que traía puesto. Miró los vaqueros que vestía: tenían una mancha de crema de apio en la rodilla izquierda. Sacó unos limpios de la cajonera, los primeros que vio, y se enfundó en ellos. Cambió sus pantuflas por unas botas de piso altas y se enredó una bufanda al cuello. Se desenredó el cabello con un toque de varita atándolo en un moño flojo bajo la nuca; pensó que el maquillaje no era necesario y miró la hora en el reloj sobre la puerta.

Soltó un grito de espanto y nerviosismo y sin tomarse la molestia de ir al callejón donde generalmente hacía este tipo de cosas, se _desapareció_ahí mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_6:07 pm_**

Cuando Hermione llegó al café donde se verían, encontró a un Draco Malfoy con el ceño profundamente fruncido y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Apenas él la vio, le dirigió una mirada reprobadora pero aun así, se puso de pie y le ayudó a sentarse en la silla frente a la de él. Y Hermione sonrió un poquito por eso.

"Siento llegar tarde."

"Se está haciendo costumbre al parecer."

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina y suspiró. "Ya me disculpé, no lo haré dos veces."

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?" le preguntó.

"Uh, ¿para qué quieres saber?" Él sonrió y un brillo malévolo apareció en sus ojos.

"Curiosidad."

Hermione suspiró de nuevo y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

"No sabía qué ponerme."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_6:13 pm._**

Hermione no tenía muy claro por qué aceptó esa cita. No había visto a Malfoy desde que, después de la guerra ambos regresaron a Hogwarts para terminar los estudios; ahora sabía que él había pasado todo este tiempo en Alemania. Ella había estudiado economía internacional mágica y conseguido un empleo en el departamento de economía y finanzas en el ministerio de magia.

"Malfoy,"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Uh, por qué que?"

"¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?"

"No lo sé."

"Pero…—

"Es enserio, Granger. No lo sé, y sinceramente no tengo intención de averiguarlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sé que terminaré arrepintiéndome."

"Oh."

La camarera se acercó a su mesa y con voz suave preguntó:

"¿Están listos para ordenar?"

Hermione pidió una rebana de crostata de cereza y un vaso de agua mineral; Draco pidió panini de chocolate y una taza de café negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_6:31 pm_**

Hermione alzó la vista de su rebanada de tarta y la fijó en el hombre frente a ella. Llevaba ropas muggles, lo cual la sorprendió durante un instante; pero después pensó que era lo más adecuado dado que estaban en un establecimiento muggle.

Nunca había visto a Malfoy usar ropa, capa o zapatos que no fueran de color negro, por eso su camisa azul cielo de fil a fil fue un cambio agradable para la vista —y los vaqueros ajustados, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, lo eran aún más —.

Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Así que piensas quedarte a vivir aquí?"

Draco tomó un trago de café antes de responder, "No tengo intenciones de quedarme a vivir en Londres por un largo tiempo, así que solo firme el empleo por un año."

Hablaron del trabajo, de la ciudad y de política, incluso se burlaron de una pareja de ancianos sentados a dos mesas de ellos y que no paraban de discutir. No hubo silencios incómodos, ambos se encargaron de llegar cada espacio vacío.

La plática se alargó por unos minutos más hasta que notaron que afuera comenzaba a llover.

"¿Estás lista para irte?" Draco preguntó. Hermione asintió y él pidió la cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_6:40 pm_**

De acuerdo. Hermione comenzaba a lamentar no haber traído su paraguas, o por lo menos una chaqueta. Y al parecer, Malfoy hacía lo mismo.

Decidieron que debían llegar a un lugar seguro para desaparecerse antes de que la lluvia empeorara. Avanzaron en silencio hasta un callejón oscuro, agradeciendo mentalmente que al fondo entre las dos paredes hubiera una lona a modo de techo.

Draco la miró por unos segundos.

Tenía el cabello y los hombros húmedos, la nariz graciosamente rosada y unas cuantas gotas mojaron sus pestañas y mejillas. Era un desastre y, aun así, se veía adorable.

"Gracias por el café."

"No es nada," contestó ella "la verdad es que me la pasé bastante bien."

"¿Si?"

"Sí."

"De acuerdo."

"Bien." Hermione comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, guardó silencio por unos segundos y al final, sacó su varita del interior de su bota izquierda. "Entonces…Buenas noches, Malfoy."

"Buenas noches, Granger."

Y desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
